The ABC of Their Love
by HuntingFantasyThroughFiction
Summary: Magnus and Alec truly had a love which went in the form of ABC. That is their love, and their love alone. They met through chance but grew to love through choice.
1. A Is For Alive

**A is for Alive**

For the first time in over one hundred years, Magnus felt alive. He felt want. For the first time in over one hundred years, Magnus needed something … someone. Magnus needed Alec, like an addict needed drugs. With that mind-set, that makes Alec his drug.

Magnus needed Alec from the moment they met. Magnus needed him from the moment cat eyes met blue eyes. Magnus needed Alec before he even knew that he needed Alec.

Alec never needed anyone. He never needed to feel alive: his siblings' lives were more important. He needed to keep them alive; that was what he thought the point of his existence was. Nobody had told him otherwise.

Alec never saw a need to feel alive, until he met Magnus. Magnus gave Alec a reason to live, past his siblings lives. And maybe just maybe, Alec will learn to live for himself.

Maybe Alec will never be able to accept himself alone; maybe Magnus can help him learn how to accept him. Alec needs to take the risk; he needs to feel alive.

Alec was taught from a young age that it was his job to protect his siblings in fights, and that eventually extended to protecting his siblings from their own actions. He lost himself along the way, became the perfect protector for his sibling. Magnus made him feel alive again. He needed Magnus … as a friend.

Magnus fell for the shadowhunter the moment his eyes lay upon him. His courage, selflessness and beauty: all aspects of Alec that Magnus loved. Maybe he did not actually love Alec yet, but he knew that with time, he would fall greatly in love. That scared Magnus, yet excited him with anticipation at the same time.

Magnus remembered when he was summoned to the New York Institute, to heal Isabelle Lightwood. He remembered watching her brother pace back and forth as he did the healing, even if her brother was sent out of the room. Magnus remembered the look of gratitude that was sent his way when he was finished healing the boy's sister. But, the thing Magnus remembers the most of when they first met, when the boy introduced himself and truly thanked him for what he had done.

* * *

I find myself crouching down on the chair, waiting to hear news of my sister. My idiot of a Parabatai had decided to go out and sort out some demons, and taken Izzy with him. They did not even bother to invite me. Maybe this wouldn't have happened, or they could have both gotten out uninjured, instead of Jace having to pull an injured Izzy out.

I haven't talked to Jace since he returned, too bloody annoyed with him to even think of saying something. I knew that whatever I said, I would regret it later. So, I chose to stay silent. Jace tried to comfort me while we were waiting for the warlock to get here, but I couldn't accept it. Jace had to go and leave me out of it. Every time I have been there, nobody has gotten seriously injured, not injured enough to need a warlock.

Jace had been sent out before the warlock had even managed to arrive; he couldn't keep his mouth shut on anything. "That Downworlder will heal her. Everything will be okay. You need to stop worrying." I had found myself muttering the 'comforting' words Jace had spoken to me. I can confirm that it was not the least bit comforting.

When the warlock had entered, I had already started to pace back and forth. He threw a brief greeting my way before moving to Izzy to begin the healing process: The long healing process.

My parents entered every half an hour to check the process. Each time, they sighed at that I was still pacing back and forth. After their third check, they kicked me out of the infirmary. I knew I looked like I was running with my tail between my legs, but I can't just say no to my parents.

That is how I found myself sitting in a chair outside the infirmary, tapping my foot, unable to keep it still. My hair was a mess – caused by the constant running of my hand through it.

My mind goes back to what caused this, anger running through my crimson blood. I knew I would forgive Jace eventually, but I can continue to stay infuriated a little while longer.

It was hours. I stood outside for hours, waiting to hear news. I remember my parents just walking past me, not even bothering to tell me how she was doing.

It would have been different if it was Jace who had been injured, I would have been able to tell how he was because of our Parabatai status. However, with Izzy, it's a dreaded time. I cannot tell. Nobody bothers to tell me.

It was him who bothered to stop. The one I grew to love. He told me what was going on, like he knew. Or, maybe he was required to. I don't care. I needed to know whether my sister had been healed.

His cat-like eyes were filled with compassion, not that I honestly cared at this point. I needed to know what to expect.

"She's fine."

That. That is what I needed to hear. A breath was released. 'Had I been holding my breath?'

"You should go and see her," he said, winking before turning.

"W-wait." Finally my voice was working. "Thank you. I appreciate you coming to help."

The man turned back around. "It's my job," he had a slight smirk.

"I know. I just thought that I should thank you."

"It was no problem, Blue-eyes. You should call me some time." With that final comment, he turned around and walked out of the room.

"I don't even have your number!"

'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!' My inner voice was yelling at me, I should listen to it. However, I found that I could not. For whatever the reason, I needed this.

He stopped and gave a twirl of his hand, sparks emitting from it. "Check you phone now," he yelled back, before finally walking out of the institute. I was left to watch the warlock leave.

After that, I forgot about the number. It wasn't until a couple of days later that I remembered about it. I was laid awake, thinking about life. That was when I remembered about the warlock, and the fact that he gave me his number.

I pulled out my phone, looking through for new contacts, which wasn't a hard task. I only had: my siblings' numbers, my parents' numbers, and the number for the institute. There it was. As expected, the Warlock's number was on my phone. I opened the contact titled 'Hot Stuff' and debated whether to change it or not. I sent a text, although I am not truly sure why.

To Hot Stuff: Hi. It's Alec - The Shadowhunter from earlier.

From Hot Stuff: Thought I'd never hear from you.

To Hot Stuff: Sorry, I forgot about the number and suddenly remembered and thought I should send a message and I'm sorry.

From Hot Stuff: It's fine, I was just joking.

And that is how I found myself engaging in a conversation with a Downworlder. We agreed to meet up and go grab something to eat. Hopefully, somewhere quiet. My parents would probably kill me for associating with a Downworlder. Oh god, my parents were going to really kill me. And, I found that for once I did not even care.

* * *

Alec knew that Magnus would finally make him feel alive. Whilst, Magnus knew, Alec would let him remember what it felt to truly live once more.


	2. B is for Brunch

It was decided: Brunch is Alec's favourite meal.

Alec had finally agreed to meet the Warlock for a meal, although neither could decide whether Breakfast or Lunch was better. So, they agreed to meet for brunch.

The day of the meal started surprisingly well. It got Alec's hopes up that the day may not be as bad as expecting, considering he is meeting a Downworlder. The day, Alec woke before his siblings, so did not have to go through Izzy's cooking. Somehow Izzy manages to destroy even breakfast food, which seems really difficult in Alec's eyes.

Alec had thrown on some clothes quickly, before running out of the Institute. Alec managed to make it out without too much attention was brought to him. Apparently everyone was either training or sleeping, although it was more likely that they were training. However, it was only 9 o'clock in the morning.

He left the institute in a hurry, turning down a side alley, taking him to a mundane part of New York. Hopefully, he would not bring much attention to himself around here. It was a few blocks over that he planned to meet Magnus – the warlock, and he was already quite early.

The streets were busy with cars blasting past. Despite it being relatively early, it was still busy in the city of New York. Alec found himself on the street of the small café he was to be at when he saw that there was a small manga and comic book store across the street. Seeing as he still as half an hour before he was to meet Magnus, Alec found himself hastily crossing the street to the shop.

The shop was petite in the inside, yet there still was a large range of different manga and comics lining the walls of the store. Alec wanted to pick something up for Max, seeing as Max only just got returned to the Institute after spending time at Idris.

Alec found himself staring at the manga collection, lost in thought. He had no idea how to pick one for his brother. He found himself scanning over the manga, looking for something that his brother may like. However, nothing jumped out at him. A worker of the store came over to see if he needed any help finding anything.

Alec shrugged. "I am looking for something that my 10 year old brother might like."

The shop worker smiled then pulled a book off the shell. "Do you think this would be suitable?"

Alec took the book from the worker and looked at it: 'Attack on Titan' the cover read. He flipped it over and read the blurb, before grinning. "I think my brother will love this, thank you."

He went over to the till and placed the money for the book on the counter. The shop worker placed the manga in a bag before handing it over to Alec.

Saying one last thank you, Alec left the store and headed back to the café, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long now.

Entering the café, Alec spotted an empty table at the back of the café so went to sit and wait for the warlock. He placed the bag on the seat next to where he was sat before he opened a menu and scanned through the breakfast items.

It was not much longer before Magnus arrived at the café. Alec spotted Magnus first and waved to get his attention. Magnus had walked over with a grin before sitting down, and greeting Alec. "Good morning, blue eyes."

"Hello."

"Come on, don't I get a better welcome than that!"

"Why, what a pleasure it is to see you on such a fine morning." Alec's comment was laced with sarcasm, and Magnus realised this.

They sat in silence as the both searched through the menu, trying to decide what was best to eat. Well, Alec was pretending to decide what to eat: he had decided before Magnus arrived.

Alec waited a couple of minutes before putting the menu down on the table. "Have you decided what you would like? I'll go order it."

Magnus let out a smile. "Sure, I'll just have a pumpkin spice latte and a bagel with strawberry jam."

He nodded then turned, walking over to the serving area, not noticing Magnus checking him out as he walked away.

Magnus watched as Alec talked to the barista, clearly ordering the food. Alec placed the money on the counter for the food, before receiving a tray of food.

Alec placed the tray on the table before removing the food from the tray and placing them on the table, instead of the tray. Alec placed the tray on a small rack of trays to the side. He sat back down and started sipping his straight black coffee.

Alec started on the pancakes that he ordered, the first piece of edible breakfast material in a while.

He learnt a long time ago to never look a gifted horse in the mouth. Or rather, to appreciate every chance he got to have good food. After all, Izzy had made breakfast most days before he got the chance to fully awaken and make a run for it. So, he suffered through the meal. Alec cannot remember the last time he had actual pancakes, not what Izzy claimed to be pancakes.

"What's in the bag?" Alec looked up, after realising Magnus was talking.

"It's just a book for my brother."

"You mean the blond with your sister in the infirmary the other day? He does not seem like the kind to read."

Alec found himself chuckling, stopping once he realised what he was doing. A frown replaced the small smile on his face. "No, it is for my little brother who just returned from Idris. He is obsessed with Manga and Comic Books so I stopped to buy a manga for him, before coming here."

Magnus nodded, before taking a sip of his coffee. "You seem to care for your siblings greatly."

"Yes, I have got to care for them. In the end, they are the only family I have."

That is how they found themselves in a deep conversation getting to know each other. They must have stayed there for over an hour, before being asked to leave by a waiter of the café.

That is how they found themselves walking through a park

"Maybe I could take you out to dinner another day?"

 _'That sounds awfully gay.'_

Magnus continued talking, clearly trying to convince Alec to accept the meal.

 _'By the angel, do I want it to be gay? No, I am not gay.'_

Alec found his thoughts getting carried away, especially after what Magnus just said. He realised that Magnus had stopped talking. Alec shrugged, having not known what Magnus had said.

Magnus sighed. "How about we go out for dinner at a Downworlder diner that I know about? It's quiet, and it is very rare for Shadowhunters to actually go there."

Alec decided to just accept because he did like having Magnus as a 'friend' – if they were even that yet.

It was not that much later that Alec was summoned back at the institute to go sort out a demon infestation with Jace and Izzy, cutting their meet-up _(not date)_ short. _(Really, it was not a date.)_

Both Magnus and Alec agreed to text to arrange when they would go for a meal at the diner, and then they parted ways for now.

Alec found himself walking back to the institute, bag in hand, and deep in thought.

Alec found that he did like having a friend, who was not a shadowhunter, and that vampire did not count: he was Izzy's boyfriend. Therefore, they do not count as one of his friends. He can finally confirm that he does have a friend who is not his sibling or Parabatai, or friends with them first. For once, Alec found himself with a friend that neither Izzy nor Jace helped him befriend, and for some reason, that made him rather quite pleased.


	3. C is for Caution

**AN: Sorry it took so long to bring this out. I got distracted while writing this, and ended up writing the fourth chapter instead. On a positive: you should not have to wait long for the next chapter since I only have a few hundred more words to write for it.**

 **I have no beta reader so all mistake are my own.**

 **I would love to hear people's opinion on this story.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

Throughout the next couple of weeks, Alec found himself frequently meeting with Magnus. Most of the time, it was to get some sort of beverage, or just to walk around New York when they both had free time. However, Alec still refused to call these sessions of 'hanging out' with Magnus 'dates'.

He needed to have caution: he could not trust a Downworlder. His parents taught him that growing up, and they were never wrong … were they? They couldn't be. If they were wrong about that, what else were they wrong about? Alec refuses to believe that his parents were wrong. He is the one who is wrong with his desire for a Downworlder, a male one at that.

It was the eighth time that Alec and Magnus hung out in two weeks that got him truly wondering whether his parents were truly right. Magnus was the complete opposite of how his parents described Downworlders. He was not: conniving, aggressive or uncaring. So, were his parents truly right?

During the eighth time that Alec and Magnus hung out, they had gone out to grab a bit to eat from the café they first hung out at. Alec and Magnus found themselves sitting and drinking what they did last time they were there (straight black coffee for Alec and pumpkin spice latte for Magnus). When Magnus brought up something that Alec thought that he would have forgotten, considering how unimportant it was.

Magnus looked up from his latte and started speaking. "So, did you give your brother the book?"

It felt like such a long time ago that Alec forgot what book he was even talking about, before remembering what he bought last time he was around here. "Yes, and he seemed to like it. I don't get why he likes it, but he did for some reason."

Alec found himself going deep into thought, thinking back to when he gave his brother the manga.

* * *

Alec was lying on his bed, exhausted from the hunting mission. It turned out that there was a lot more demons than initially anticipated. Nevertheless, the problem was solved. He shifted to lie on his side and noticed a small bag on his bedside table. Remembering the book, Alec swiftly pulled himself up and grabbed the bag.

Leaving his room, Alec knocked on his brother's door before entering, bag still in hand.

Max was sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading some kind of manga: 'naru'-something – Alec could not see what it actually was called. Max looked up from his book, and smiled at his brother. "Hi, Alec," Max chirped in his usual happy tone, which caused Alec to smile at his brother, even if it was only a small smile.

Alec steadily walked over and took a seat at the edge of Max's bed. He held out the bag, placing it next to Max. "I got this work you," Alec told Max, as he indicated to the bag. Max looked at him in a confused way, before reaching over and picking up the bag.

A gasp was heard as Max pulled the manga from the bag. "Is this really for me?" Max asked Alec in a hopeful tone, and Alec simply nodded in response. "Thank you so much!"

Alec ruffled Max's hair. Alec made a move to stand, before he found additional weight holding him down: Alec was being hugged by Max, and all he could do was to hug his brother bag.

When Max let go of Alec, he asked "Did you pick this out for me?"

Alec guiltily scratched his neck. "Not exactly, a worker at the store suggested it. Is it okay?"

"Yes, I have always wanted to read this."

Alec ruffled Max's hair again before going to stand again. This time, Alec actually could stand. "I should be going, Max," Alec said, as he made to leave Max's room.

* * *

Alec was pulled out of his daydreaming state by Magnus talking.

"It's cute how much you care for your siblings, darling," Magnus stated, and Alec found himself blushing at the use of 'darling', trying to banish all 'gay' thoughts from his head. Then, he nodded his head: his siblings were everything to him.

Alec knew with all his heart that he would have been lost with them: Izzy was his saviour, stopping himself into going through his life hating himself. However, Jace was his anchor. They may not be officially related by blood, but they were Parabatai and that meant so much more to Alec than relation by blood. Some days, Alec was so lost that he forgot who he truly was: he was more than a hunter. Izzy pulled him out of that mood, and Jace kept him out once he was done. And, Max was his little bro: it was his job to protect Max.

"Yeah, they're everything to me," Alec said with such confidence that nobody could think that he was exaggerating, he truly believed that his siblings were his everything. That was the proof of how loyal he truly was. However, it shows the kind of person he truly was: the loyal one.

"What about you?" Alec questioned Magnus. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm a warlock, Alexander. At most, I would have half siblings," Magnus said with a great deal of contempt towards the fact - or it could have been the question: Alec was not completely sure.

Magnus and Alec continued to talk about pointless things, trying to get to know the other.

It was when they were walking back to the institute that the conversation starting taking a dangerous route. "Now, how about we go for that dinner?"

Alec looked away, not sure the best way to answer. In truth, Alec may have wanted to go out for that dinner, be he could not. After all, what would his parents think? More importantly: what would his siblings think? His heart is telling him his siblings would not care, but his mind is telling him otherwise.

"How about you think about it and call me with your answer," Magnus suggested, still having his usual flirtatious smile on his face.

A little beeping noise sounded. Alec looked around, before Magnus pulled out the piece of technology making the irritating noise. The phone was flipped open, and Magnus was looking at it like it personally offended him. "I've got to go: some business thing came up. Call me with your answer, Blue-eyes," Magnus called out as he walked away.

Irritated, Alec made his trek back to the Institute, ignoring the world around him on the way. His mind was too far gone to truly think over whether it would be a good idea or not to go on a date with Magnus. Alec knew the right choice, but was not sure whether he was truly brave enough to make it.

When Alec got back to the institute, he locked himself in his room. He needed time to think. Nobody noticed that he had locked himself away. In fact, nobody had noticed that he had returned, but that was okay. It made it easier to think over what he needed to do.

That is how Alec found himself spending hours in his room that evening, just contemplating whether he was going to take the risk.

Alec wanted to take the risk, but he was going to proceed with caution. He wanted to try going on a date with Magnus, and he was going to be cautious about it. He needed to take the risk, or he would never truly live without fear.


	4. D is for Denial

D is for Denial

 **I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Quickly before you start to read it, can you retweet this tweet to help my friends and I win this competition: /xHollyxBethanyx/status/766238762133295104**

 ***It is also linked on my Bio for you to copy and paste into the search bar.**

Alec learnt at a young age that he was not what his parents would call normal. However, he learnt quickly that he needed to hide it, pretend to be normal. He could not be anything else but normal. Alec grew up being in denial until he did not realise he was in denial anymore. He thought the way he was acting was normal. Magnus was the one that made Alec truly realise that he was not so perfect anymore, and Alec knew he was never the perfect person his parents thought he was.

When Alec was growing up, he was acting and never got to truly accept himself. To please his parents, Alec never got to truly live, he only survived. For once, he was going to live for himself and take a risk.

Alec is going to accept the part of him that he has spent his life pretending does not exist. He cannot deny it anymore. Although he still cannot truly act on it, he knows that one day he will. However, he has made one step in the right direction. Alec has decided he is going to accept Magnus' offer. He is going to go on the date.

Alec hid away in his room, putting off making the call. He truly did try to make the call, but he could not. He could not even send a simple text to Magnus. Alec had lost all his courage.

That is how Alec found himself outside his sister's room. Turns out, he was going to make two major steps in one day. He was going to ask his sister for advice on asking someone out.

Alec tried to keep himself calm; he could not let his sister think that there was something wrong. He would never be able to get some time alone if she did think that.

Slowly, he knocked on his sister's door. "Who is it?" His sister yelled from within the room.

"It's Alec," he yelled back uncomfortably, before the door was quickly opened and he was pulled inside, and the door was hastily closed.

"What's wrong? Is it Max? Or is it Jace? Are you okay?" A flurry of questions was sent his way. Alec was too busy trying to reassure her that nothing was wrong that he did not realise that she had no top on.

He tried to be as calming as possible, which was not very calming. "No, Jace and Max are fine. Nothing is wrong. I am fine."

That was the moment he realised that she was not wearing a top, and looked at the discarded top. "Iz, I think you are missing something." He indicated towards her shirt, which was still lying on her bed.

Izzy looked down and shrugged, before going over and putting her top on. "I didn't realise you were such a prude, Alec."

"I'm not a prude: I just do not need to see that much of my own sister," Alec said to try and defend himself: 'Try' being the key word.

Alec heard his sister say something all the lines of 'sure you're not.'

"It's not like I didn't have a bra on," Izzy called back as she shifted to the other side of her room, clearly looking for something. "Anyway, what did you come in here for?"

That was the moment that Alec remembered that he had come to Izzy's room for a reason. "I need help asking someone out."

Izzy swiftly turned around. At the same time, she knocked something off the table she was looking through. A smashing noise was heard as it fell to the floor and smashed. "Ah, shit."

Izzy moved out of the way of the broken object, which turned out to have been a mug that she had left on her desk. "I never thought I would see the day where my brother came to me for dating advice, or the day that he would go on a date in the first place."

"I have gone on dates," I weakly tried to defend myself: I haven't been on a date in years.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Izzy going straight to the serious questions and putting off helping him until she got all the details she wanted.

"His name is Magnus," I answered without fully processing what she had said. It took him a few seconds to properly process what she said. "Wait, who did you know it was a guy?"

"Oh please, you are far too obvious with your gay tendencies, Alec. I have seen you checking out different men many times: you should learn to be more subtle, Alec."

Alec found his cheeks turning a reddish colour. "I didn't realise I did that, and I did not think I would do it so obviously."

"Well, you did. Wait … did you say Magnus? Isn't he the warlock that was called the other week when I was injured?"

A slow blush spread across his cheeks, and he nodded. "That's the one," Alec admitted, although he is not sure that was such a smart idea considering it was Izzy.

Izzy frowned and appeared to be thinking about something, head tilted, before shaking her head. "Back to the point of Loverboy's date, what do you need help with?" Izzy took a seat on her bed, tucking her feet underneath herself.

"He has asked me out, and I said I needed to think about it-" He tried to explain but his sister cut him off.

"Why would you say you would think about it?" He heard a mumble of something that sounded like 'idiot' following the statement. "Leave my room now, and go call him!"

Alec was pushed out the door by his surprisingly forceful sister.

This was the moment Alec decided. He had the courage that he needed. He knew the answer he was looking for. Now, it was time to take the final step. It was time to agree to the date with Magnus.

It was late when Magnus finally received the call that he had been waiting for. He wouldn't admit it, but he was quite nervous. For once, he could not tell whether he was going to go on a date or be rejected. Rejection was a huge possibility – especially for the fact that his Shadowhunter was closeted … and a Shadowhunter. Dating a Downworlder, that could be the reason for rejection. Dating a male Downworlder, that could be an even bigger reason for rejection. For Alexander, it could be a fatal discovery if his parents found out.

The call was not expected.

By the time it came, Magnus had been close to giving up hope that his blue-eyed Shadowhunter would call. Magnus had picked the phone up casually, expecting it to be work related, and was going to 'politely' tell the person to fuck off.

When he had realised it was Alexander, Magnus jumped from the seat that he was sat on, forgetting his cat was on his lap. The cat fell to the floor, before stalking away. Magnus realised he would have to go apologise to Chairman Meow later.

Magnus accepted the call, knowing he would either get the rejection or a date. "Hello?"

Alexander's voice was a sweet, soothing sound that transmitted through the phone, making Magnus feel a warm feeling in his chest. Magnus' heart was a beast that only Alexander could tame. At the same time, his voice was also filled with nervousness, making it utterly adorable.

"Alexander, I am glad you finally decided to call. I thought you were avoiding me." Magnus said this with no malice; his little Shadowhunter was a hard closet case: he never expected to go on a date with him.

"I … erm … had a bit of thinking to do and I-"

"I understand and expected the rejection its fine-"

"-accept your offer!" The last bit Alexander raised his voice for.

"Wait, really?" Magnus voice had gone squeaky with surprise and shock. "That's great. How about we meet outside the usual café … say Saturday at 7pm? Wear something smart but casual, I am taking you out somewhere exquisite."

Magnus waited for Alexander's response to make sure he had heard. "Okay, but it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy; the café will be fine."

"Nonsense, darling, I am going to take you out on a proper first date."

Alexander was a stuttering mess on the other side. Magnus decided to end the call before Alexander decided to back out of the date.

"Anyway, I have to go, Blue eyes. Remember, Saturday at 7pm!"

He hung up before allowing Alexander the chance to respond.

Hearing Magnus hang up, Alec let out a sigh. He could hear his sister on the other side of the door squealing with delight.

Alec smiled, pleased that he had worked up the courage to accept the date with Magnus, even if he did feel like an idiot the entire conversation.

For once, Alec felt like he was finally not in denial for a part of him: he could accept himself truly now.


End file.
